


Turning Dreams into Reality

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Married Couple, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Soft Porn, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29451525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kitten playing with a sleeping Kuroo.'He'd better be dreaming of me,' he said to himself. He increased the pressure he applied to Kuroo' s erection and he moaned, "Mmmm Kenmaaaa."
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 8
Kudos: 69





	Turning Dreams into Reality

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Something for Valentine's Day.

"Mmmm," Kenma yawned, waking slowly from his erotic dream. He looked at Kuroo whose head was resting lightly on his chest, his arms wrapped possessively around his waist. He was sleeping so serenely. He looked under the covers and it was then that he noticed they both were naked. 

'Hmmm,' he thought to himself. 'Now I know I put on a shirt after I bathed.' 

It wasn't that he actually minded waking up naked in Kuroo’s arms; he just found it a little strange that his shirt was nowhere to be seen.

Kuroo almost never slept in clothes; the most he would put on was a pair of cotton shorts. Kenma always found it to be so erotic when he wore nothing between the sheets. For him, there was just something so sensual about waking up with naked little Kuroo poking at him, exactly as it was doing at that very moment. His own twitched in response, started to harden at the thought of his husband wanting him even during sleep. He smiled mischievously when an idea suddenly popped into his head.

Kenma twisted in Kuroo’s arms and giggled softly when he snorted then continued to snore rather loudly. It was almost dawn, the dim morning light sneaking through the window, giving Kuroo’s face an innocent appearance. He looked so vulnerable and Kenma felt honored that he was the only one that ever saw Kuroo in this state.

Kenma leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Kuroo's nose, the action bringing back the idea that he had thought up a few moments before. His soft moist tongue snaked from between his soft lips and tickled the space between Kuroo's nose and upper lip. He grinned at the smug, satisfied smirk that lit up Kuroo's face, and came to the most likely accurate conclusion that he was having somewhat erotic dreams about him. That conclusion definitely would go toward explaining why his erection was growing, rubbing more insistently against his thighs. The thought that Kuroo was dreaming about him only served to make Kenma even harder, but straddling him and taking him deep inside him could wait.

Easing himself carefully from Kuroo’s embrace, he wrapped his tiny hands around Kuroo’s dick and pumped it slowly. His movements brought forth a soft moan of pleasure from Kuroo, causing Kenma to look up from his motions, he chuckled quietly. 'He'd better be dreaming of me,' he said to himself. He increased the pressure he applied to Kuroo’s erection and he moaned, "Mmmm Kenmaaaa."

"That's what I thought," he said softly. His name purred from his lips and he released his tongue from his mouth, rubbing it over his bottom lip. He then gently pressed his lips to his. It didn't really matter that he hadn't opened his mouth yet; he just wanted to caress his husband’s full supple lips with his own. His nose rubbed against his as he applied more pressure to his lips and his hand tightened around Kuroo’s erection. When he began to move away Kuroo tensed, holding him even closer. Sensing that Kuroo wanted more from him, Kenma leaned down and stroked his tongue roughly over Kuroo's Adam's apple. He took it into him mouth and applied limited pressure. He was careful, as he definitely didn't want to wake him.

"Ooooh Kitten..." Kuroo murmured again, thrusting his hips upward. Kenma took his groans as signs that he needed more of his mouth on him. There was no way that he would deny him what he wanted. He loved nothing more than to make Kuroo squirm and find pleasure at his touch, his name bursting from his husband’s lips.

Kenma stroked his tongue across Kuroo's body, lapping his tongue over the curves of his shoulders, across his strong jaw, flickering against the sensitive lobes of his ears and then down to curl around his hardened male nipples. Exploring more of his body, he cupped his hands over his warm balls and began to massage them gently. He wanted him to experience the full pleasure of his assault on his body, and he knew that he wouldn't get it all if he made him cum before it was time.

Kuroo's legs parted slightly when Kenma cupped him hands around his sac, unconsciously allowing him more access to his slowly overheating body. Kenma pulled away from him, and then straddled his stomach. He reached behind him and prolonged the sweet tender caresses to his balls, all the time grinding his own hardness against Kuroo’s sculpted stomach. Kenma flung his head back as his pleasure rose, the tension building in his roiling stomach. He groaned, smiling when his husband groaned in reply, but then he just stopped. This was all supposed to be for Kuroo, his fun could come later. He smoothed a kiss across his forehead and continued to stroke his hard cock, grinning when he snuffled lightly, still deeply in slumber.

Kenma slowly and softly lowered his own body down Kuroo's until he was straddling his ankles. He continued his ministrations, his tongue licking across his rich skin, lapping at his eyelids and moving over to his cheeks. He couldn't help the overwhelming yearning to rub his dick into Kuroo's legs. He could see from the sly smirk on his face that Kuroo didn't mind too much either.

Kenma brought his hands back down to Kuroo's stiff member and gripped it firmly as he traced a path down his neck to his male nipples with his tongue. He wiggled his hot tongue on and around the hard brown peaks, suckling them into his experienced mouth. Kuroo was muttering gibberish, his head wildly turning on the pillow as pleasure filled his sleeping mind. His mouth was partially open and his tongue was hanging out of his mouth like a thirsty puppy. Kenma wanted to suck at his tongue but decided he wanted to suck something else much more.

He removed his hand from Kuroo's cock and he groaned at the loss of the sensation of his tiny hand on him. Kenma bit and licked Kuroo's chest from side to side not missing one spot. He raised his arms and turned his body slightly to kiss and lick his mid-section and parts of his back.

"Mmmmm Kenma…ooooh shit…damn," Kuroo moaned licking his lips as Kenma licked his torso.

"Tell me baby," Kenma whispered in his ear, Kuroo’s sleepy state giving Kenma free rein to whisper endearments, unable to resist shoving his tongue in his ear. "Tell me what you want," he said and smiled when Kuroo swallowed deeply.

"Uhh…uhh…mmmmm," he stumbled over the words he needed to express his need.

"Tell me love, tell your Kitten what you want," Kenma whispered, massaging his ear with his tongue more vigorously.

There was no way Kuroo could conjure a complete sentence, and his mind still blurred from sleep wasn't helping. He urged Kenma’s head down to where he needed to feel his lips wrap around his painfully hardened cock.

Kenma smirked and allowed Kuroo to guide him down to his hard cock, he was more than eager to oblige him.

On his way down, he took a minor detour to caress the peach fuzz that covered his belly button. He licked and probed it as he had his ear and Kuroo ran his calloused hands through his soft silky hair. This drove Kenma wild. Kuroo’s hands guiding his head to its final destination made him even more enthusiastic about his next performance.

"Ken…maaa..…OH GOD…PLEASE…oooohhhh, Kitteeeen" Kuroo begged.

Kuroo's begging and pleading made Kenma mad with lust, he knew he was close and he hadn't even achieved his ultimate doing.

As he planted his body on the bed, he nudged Kuroo's legs open with his face. He wanted the full view and access to him. Kuroo planted his feet on the bed and Kenma dove in for the kill.

Upon the initial contact of Kenma's full moist mouth on him Kuroo almost lost it. Had his husband’s mouth been any wetter and ready for his thick cock, he would've cum on contact. His skilled tongue worked his cock from base to tip, massaging the pin-sized hole at the tip. Kenma sucked gently at first wanting to savor the taste of the droplets of pre cum that surfaced. He then engulfed all of him and deep throated him. He massaged his sack with his fingertips as he held him in his throat.

"Oh…oh…ooooohhhh…God…" Kuroo almost screamed, Kenma released him and sucked his sac into his mouth. He suckled the soft skin while he massaged the patch of skin between his anus and nut sack.

Kuroo's head lashed back and forth on the bed, he grabbed the pillow and pressed it down on his head at the intense overpowering feeling of that one undertaking.

Kenma moved to a kneeling position and planted him hands on Kuroo's knees and he leaned forward and took his even harder cock into his mouth. His head bobbed up and down and he stroked the underside with his tongue. He returned his finger to that little spot again and pressed and flashed a devious grin up at Kuroo's helpless twitching body.

"I'mmmmmaaaaa…cummmmm…" Kuroo's words were muffled by the pillow smothering his face.

Deciphering Kuroo's nonsense, Kenma moved down to the base of his cock and held it in him throat as Kuroo came.

"FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK……AHHHHHHHHHHH…" Kuroo screamed as he came. Kenma held his nearly limp cock in his throat, swallowing every drop of his hot seed. He could feel his own pre-cum trickling down his leg, leaving a puddle on the sheet. As he moved to release him, he looked over at his hands still gripping Kuroo’s knees and saw scratch marks. He hadn't even realized the hold he had on him as he took all of him in. He planted a soft sweet kiss on each of his knees and stood up, going to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

Kenma crawled back to Kuroo’s body, laying his head on Kuroo’s sweat soaked chest. Kuroo automatically took the blanket and unconsciously moved it to cover them both. He turned his head to the side, planted a soft kiss on the top of Kenma’s head, mumbled, “love ya”, enclosed Kenma's soft body into his and snored lightly.

Kenma looked up into his love's face and smiled. "Sweet dreams, my love."

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy this as much as Kuroo did!  
> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated.


End file.
